Legends of Terraria - Land of the Angels
by TheWriter237
Summary: Follow Jack Parker, Jason Martinez, and Sariah Jackson on a trip to cleanse the dimension known as Terraria. Will they successfully defeat the demons within or die like the rest of them? Rated T for possible swearing and/or fluff.


**Hello everyone! This is the new version of THE CHOSEN ONES by me. It will actually stay on, so don't worry. If you're new to my stories, check out my user page for some Don't Starve and (later) Starbound/Minecraft fanfics. START THE STORY!**

* * *

There was a land, in a distant past or future, either very close or very far away... Called Terraria.

Once every hundred years, a trio of heroes would come to save the land from the beasts of Terraria. None have turned out to be the prophesied trio. Where came the prophecy? Well, it was written almost five millennia ago, by the God of the World. This God had supposedly created the land of Terraria, and his name... Was Redigit.

Redigit sculpted the land with a piece of technology called a 'computer'. He created mountains and ores. He made sky and water. He built Hell and underground caves and caverns. He basically created all of Terraria. But most importantly, he created dryads for the forests, naiads of the sea, faes of the sky, and other people called 'NPC's. No one knows what those three letters mean to today.

After he finished building the land, there was an age of prosperity for five hundred years. But that was the end.

One of Redigit's godly friends was jealous that he didn't think of making a new world. In fact, he was _so _jealous that he spent every waking moment of his immortal life trying to mess things up for him. He created slimes in the beginning, not too bad of a monster, but still enough to get Redigit angry. After a while, he started hearing voices whispering in his head... Telling him what to do and suggesting to create his own domain in the world... The Corruption.

After Redigit was starting to fear that the monsters his friend created he looked into the future to see what it would hold. What he saw was enough to give anyone but gods (gods don't dream) but enough to make even _him_ fear. He saw The Corruption, which was now about four square miles large, taking over the world. He saw an army of monsters that he'd never seen before. He saw huge creatures resembling eyes, worms, and other gruesome things. But he also saw three beacons of light in the darkness... Three people in golden, godly armor, one with a huge arsenal of guns, one with the glowing blade of terraria and a golem's fist, and one with a large supply of potions, poisons, and magical weapons. What he could _not _see was when. When would the heroes come? He needed them _now, _as it was, but what would the world look like in centuries, or even millenias to come?

Since he was the only one who knew of Terraria's fate, he decided to write down a prophecy and send it down to the people on the land. It said:

_I have seen to the future. I have seen a terrible fate. The place you call 'The Corruption' will slowly spread, devouring all in its path and destroy all that makes Terraria Terraria. And that will not be the end. He will conquer all of game-kind! And he is sure to succeed if the three Chosen Ones do not come quickly enough to save the land. Each with an attribute of the chosen - one strong - in both heart and body. One with a sharp sense of sight and of danger. One with the wisdom of mind and of magic. These three will cure the land of... the corruption and any other evils. _

Was it true? Hard to say, but if it wasn't then we would be in serious trouble. It was now five thousand years since the prophecy was written, and the Corruption was taking over. You would be hard put to find a single city that wasn't overrun by now. Most of the forests and mountains on the west side of Terraria was taken over, with some exceptions. That was when the last chosen ones - Ever, would come to Terraria. Good or bad, we couldn't tell yet. This is a story of a young mage, archer, and a warrior on a quest to save the land.

* * *

**Wooo! Start of the story is always hardest to write... See you guys in a few days with the next chapter!**


End file.
